


Las aventuras de Kageyama Tobio.

by lokish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All of that, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, SI, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tobs sleeps with everyone lol, Underage Sex, haha - Freeform, todo eso, y los tags en ingles porque yolo, yupe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los capitanes y sus emocionantes-por no decir sexuales-encuentros con Kageyama.</p><p>Advertencia de un poco de OOC en los personajes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Oikawa.**

_"Oh, mierda..."_

Solo este tipo de cosas le pasaban a Tooru ¿Verdad?

Tragó duro. Su posición ahora era un poco... Lamentable. Había seguido a Tobio hasta el baño con la intención de comenzar una pelea. Incluso había cerrado la puerta con seguro detrás de él para que nadie tuviese la oportunidad de acudir a la ayuda de Kageyama. Todo fue después de un partido. Ganaron, por supuesto. Pero ciertas cosas pasaron que hicieron que se saliera de quicio y que por unos instantes la ira nublara su mente. Claro las cosas había escalado de nivel muy rápido y Oikawa ya no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que quería.

Se había encontrado con el más joven con la intención de molerlo a golpes ¿Ahora? Quería darle duro contra el muro hasta que no pudiera decir ni su propio nombre.

El capitán tenía a Tobio acorralado contra la pared. Con sus cuerpos pegados, rostros a poca distancia y respiración agitada por tantos gritos era de esperarse que la furia se transformara en tensión sexual eventualmente ¿No? Bueno, para desgracia de Oikawa su gran amigo había decidido que era el momento perfecto de despertar y decir "¡Hola!".

Suplicaba que su pequeño kouhai, tan despistado como siempre, no fuese capaz de notarlo. Pero como el karma es grande Kageyama si fue capaz de sentirlo ¿Cómo no hacerlo si se encontraba creciendo y rozando contra de su pierna?

_"Trágame tierra."_

Vaya cambió. Iwaizumi nunca le permitiría olvidar ese día. Pensaba en unas miles de excusas, en cualquier cosa para salir de esa embarazosa situación. Hasta que lo vio. El brillo que portaban los ojos azules del menor.

_"Oh, no ¿Acaso él también...?"_

Se movió un poco.

—¡Hmp! — Tobio se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada, mientras que un rubor rojizo se apoderaba de su rostro.

Él también se estaba poniendo duro.

¿Eso contaba como algo bueno o algo malo?

No tenía idea.

Lo mejor era que se fuera. Sí, era lo más sensato. Oikawa sería el maduro de los dos. Sería quien evitaría que eso se volviese en un incómodo recuerdo.

—Tobio...

—O-oikawa-san... — Odiaba lo bien que se escuchaba su nombre en ese tono lastimero de Tobio.

—Creo que lo mejor es- No pudo continuar hablando. Cuando intento mover su pierna, con la intención de retroceder, sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un bello gemido.

Oikawa podía ser muchas cosas.

Pero alguien con control no era una de ellas.

Se abalanzo a Tobio. Sus labios rápido apresaron a los del menor en lo que rápido se convirtió en una serie de besos apasionados. Kageyama rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y Oikawa envolvió su cintura. El capitán busco una mejor posición entre las piernas del menor y comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo rozas sus miembros. Kageyama gimió complacido, imitando el movimiento de su superior haciendo más prominente la fricción entre ambos.

Rompieron el beso y Tooru decidió pasar de sus labios a su cuello. Mordió fuerte. Kageyama lanzó su cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo desvergonzadamente. Tooru soltó un gemido también. Sintiendo un gran placer al escuchar los deliciosos sonidos que hacía su pequeño kouhai. Dios mío, y pensar que se trataba del mismo Kageyama Tobio.

El cuervo lo empujo hacía atrás y Oikawa se alejo con algo de confusión, sin entender el porqué.

— Siéntate.

 _"¡Ugh, no Tobio-chan! ¡Es el piso de un baño, esta sucio!"_ Hubiera dicho sino fuese porque estaba muy interesado en lo que tenía en mente el más joven.

Acató la orden sin despegar sus ojos de él. Cuando Tobio se arrodilló lo empujo de nuevo. Indicándole que se acostara mientras él se colocaba sobre Oikawa, acomodando sus piernas a sus costados. Al momento que Kageyama comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo Tooru lo entendió. Esa posición era _mucho_ mejor. Oh Dios, si que lo era.

Era como si estuvieran teniendo sexo. Con ropa. Pero sexo.

Además, la vista no estaba nada mal. Kageyama se veía terriblemente sexy. Obvio nunca lo diría en voz alta. Eso ni muerto.

Tragó duro. Mierda, si Kageyama seguía así no tardaría en venirse. Y parecía que no era el único. Los gemidos se Kageyama tomaban cada vez más fuerzas. Por un lado lo disfrutaba, por otro le preocupaba que alguien fuese capaz de escucharlos.

El primero en venirse fue Kageyama, quien dio un gritó ahogado. Continuó moviéndose sobre él, solo a un ritmo mucho más lento. Tortuosamente lento.

Gritó al venirse.

No hubo palabras entre ellos. Cuando Oikawa se enderezo tomo a Kageyama de la cintura impidiendo que se levantara y lo beso. Todavía había pasión, pero era definitivamente mucho más calmado.

—No podemos salir así... —Susurró Tobio.

Era cierto. Se notaba a lenguas lo que habían hecho. Sus ropas desacomodadas, sus cabellos alborotados, la respiración, incluso el rostro de ambos. Y por supuesto, no debían de olvidar que se veían venido dentro de sus pantalones solo por simples roces. No tan simples. Realmente muy buenos roces. Sí, sí.

El caso es que estaban hechos un desastre.

Se pusieron de pie y se arreglaron en silencio ¿Qué se podían decir? Salieron juntos del baño y caminaron en la misma dirección hasta el punto donde ambos tenían que tomar rutas distintas. Oikawa se detuvo y miró a Kageyama, quien le veía expectante. Y cuando reunió las palabras correctas para decirle apareció Iwaizumi.

—¡Hey, Oikawa! ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? ¿Todos te estuvieron buscando? — Iwaizumi paso de verse molesto a confundido cuando notó la presencia de Tobio. — ¿Kageyama?

—Iwaizumi-san...

—¿Qué haces aquí? Espera, ¿Te estaba molestando Oikawa?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué siempre me culpas de todo? —Se quejó, aunque inicialmente iba hacer algo así.

—Porque te conozco. —Luego se quedó callado, viendo ahora con el ceño fruncido al más joven. —¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

—¡Ah-h! ¡Tengo que irme Iwaizumi-san, lo siento! Mi equipo de seguro me esta buscando. —Dijo rápido antes de desaparecer.

—Oikawa...

—¿Sí, Iwa-chan?

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste en realidad?

—Aja, ja... Verás Iwa-chan, es una historia muy chistosa, la verdad...

—Oikawa... ¿Fue una mordida lo que acabo de ver en el cuello de Kageyama? — Y cuando Oikawa se puso rojo y empezó a tartamudear, Hajime solo pudo pensar en lo idiota que era su amigo.

 


	2. Kuro Tetsurou.

**Capítulo 2: Kuroo.**

Kuroo era fácil. Y no en _"me es fácil llevarme con la gente"_ fácil (aunque se le da eso), sino _"me meto con cualquiera fácil"_. Flirteaba por naturaleza y por eso atraía a muchas personas. También, era esa misma naturaleza por la cual muchos que sus amigos no lo tomaban en serio. Siempre pensaban que estaba jugando cuando en realidad lo que quería era... bueno... coger. Así nada más. A lo vulgar. Porque hacer el amor estaba fuera de su lista. Excepto con Kenma. O Akaashi. O Bokuto. Adoraba a Bokuto.

Pero no. Kenma no estaba de ganas últimamente, Akaashi era raro cuando aceptaba y Bokuto actualmente se encontraba fuera de la ciudad porque _"bro, tengo que irme porque es de vida o muerte"_ a.k.a _"quiero ir a ver un partido de volley ball de mi equipo favorito y nadie puede detenerme"._

Eso dejaba a Kuroo frustrado sexualmente. Porque así de fácil como era también era medio ninfomano. Bueno, no a ese punto. Pero necesitaba meterse con alguien ahora o su pene iba a explotar. No literalmente, claro. Eso sería desagradable.

Trato de seducir a varios, pero como era costumbre o lo rechazaban o pensaban que era juego. Ugh, los odiaba.

Se encontraba en los lockers cambiándose de ropa. Habían tenido juego de practica con los chicos de Karasuno. Solo quedaban él y ese otro setter que no dejaba de molestar a Kenma a ratos. Hinata decía que lo hacía porque lo admiraba y quería aprender de él... Pero era un poco torpe para las relaciones sociales.

Aun así con lo raro que era era lindo, no lo iba a negar. Lo miraba cambiar sin pena alguna. No tenía mal cuerpo tampoco.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Preguntó con gran calma, haciendo que Kuroo se sobresaltará. Ah, se había dado cuenta.

—Huh, la verdad es que sí... No estás nada mal, am-

—Kageyama.

—Kageyama. Sí, no estás mal, Kageyama. —El mencionado se giró y lo miró con desinterés antes de voltearse y continuar con su tarea.

—Tú estás... _Pasable_ , Kuroo.—Ouch.

—Oh, ho, ho~ ¿Eso es lo que piensas? Pero si no me has visto sin ropa.

—No tengo que hacerlo para darme cuenta que no hay nada que me interese allí. —Ese chico quería problemas ¿Verdad?

—¿Sabes? Para ser el inadaptado social que todos dicen que eres, tienes una gran boca.

— Estoy de humor para hablar.

—Eso noto. Me da curiosidad que otras cosas puedes hacer con tu linda boca cuando estas de humor. —Es atrajo la atención de Kageyama, haciéndolo voltear.

—Te sorprendería bastante.

—¿Oh? ¿Quisieras darme un ejemplo?

Eso era territorio peligroso. Lo sabía. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. Quizás por fin había encontrado a la persona indicada que quisiera pasar el rato con él.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

Ah, que lástima.

—Pero soy igual o incluso mejor con mis manos.

Kuroo alzó una ceja. Sonaba prometedor.

—¿Puedes mostrarme?

Kageyama sonrió levemente. Oh, esto se iba a poner bueno ¿Verdad? El chico se acercó y sin pena colocó su mano en la entre pierna de Kuroo. Acarició sin prisa, viendo a los ojos del capitán. Se besaron lentamente y Kuroo se dio a la tarea de inspeccionar y saborear esos nuevos labios que ahora poseía. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las cuales le encantaba meterse con diferentes personas, la experiencia nunca era la misma. Cada una, aunque parecida, era única. Sí, no lo iba a negar. Tenía a sus personas favoritas con las cuales le gustaba meterse una y otra vez, pero ese no era el punto.

Estaba comenzando a ponerse duro en la mano de Kageyama, y por mucho que le gustara la sensación estaba algo ansioso porque lo bueno empezara.

—¿Eso es todo?

Kageyama lo vio como si se estuviera divirtiendo. El cuervo jalo hacía abajo los pantalones y ropa interior de Kuroo, liberando a su miembro semi-erecto. Si Kuroo no hubiese estado viendo al rostro de Kageyama en esos momentos, se hubiese perdido de la manera en la que el otro se relamía los labios.

—¿Seguro que no quieres usar tu bella boca?

Ante esto Kageyama rió.

—Muy seguro.

El chico ahora acariciaba el falo del mayor con más libertad. Robando suspiros y uno que otro gemido de él. Kuroo estaba disfrutando de verdad eso, en serio. Lo necesitaba. Retrocedió un poco, jalando la camisa de Kageyama para guiarlo a él antes de sentarse con las piernas totalmente abiertas. Sus piernas todavía le dolían por la practica, así que le era mucho más cómodo estar allí. El chico no dijo nada y solo procedió a arrodillarse frente a él y ahora, con ambas manos, continuo por masturbar el miembro ya erecto del mayor.

Kageyama se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso a la cabeza llamando la atención de Kuroo, antes de lamer y luego succionar esta. Kuroo tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Le calentaba demasiado ver al setter entre sus piernas así.

—¿No que no ibas a utilizar tu boca? —Preguntó.

—Quería probarte.

Directo y honesto. Le gustaba.

—Yo también quiero tocarte.

Kageyama solo asintió y se levanto si objeción alguna. Dejo caer sus propias prendas revelando el estado en que se encontraba él. También estaba caliente como Kuroo.

—Ven aquí, pequeño cuervo.

Kuroo lo sentó sobre él. Saboreando al chico cuando abrió sus piernas mientras se acomodaba. Kageyama puso una mano en su hombro, como modo de apoyo. Ahora sus miembros chocaban uno con otro. Kuroo masturbaba a Kageyama con una mano. Kageyama hacía lo mismo con él.

El locker se lleno de gemidos y suspiros.

Sus manos y sexos estaban llenas de pre-semen. A Kuroo le latía fuerte el corazón. Estaba cerca. Lo sabía. Cuando se vino el agarre que tenía sobre Kageyama se volvió más fuerte, haciendo que él se quejara. Pero no de mala forma. A Kageyama parecía que le gustaba que fueran rudos con él. Lastima que tardo en darse cuenta.

Kageyama siguió moviendo su mano de arriba para abajo, haciendo que Kuroo quisiera besarle y maldecirlo al mismo tiempo. Pronto se vino Kageyama también. Se quedaron inmóviles en la misma posición. Recuperando el aliento.

Kuroo sonrió. — ¿Otra vez?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no tengo beta. Sí, soy fan de las parejas raras. Sí, es un sufrimiento estar sola con estos ships. 
> 
> Y si, me gustaría saber que fue lo que opinaste del capítulo con un bello comentario.


	3. Bokuto Koutaro

 

Capítulo 3: Bokuto.

 

Bokuto era... Era un especimen único. Sí, no había otra forma de decirlo. Su mente era tan compleja que nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente (solo Akaashi) y nadie podía deducir cual su próximo movimiento-estupidez-sería (repito de nuevo, solo Akaashi).

 

No, pero en serio ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Bokuto ahora? En querer probar al pequeño setter del cual tanto alardeo Kuroo.

 

¿Qué? Tenía curiosidad. No lo podía evitar. Justo el día que volvió a la ciudad Kuroo le llamo y le comenzó a contar todo lo que paso con Kageyama. Si, quizás solo hubieron algunos hand-jobs y nada de penetración pero Kuroo lo hizo sonar todo tan increíble que en serio Bokuto no dejaba de preguntarse como sería si él se metiera con el cuervo.

 

Eso no tenía nada de malo ¿Verdad?

 

Akaashi solo rodó los ojos cuando escucho todo. Diciendo que Kuroo estaba exagerando. Pero Bokuto sabía que solo lo decía porque estaba celoso. A Akaashi la verdad le gustaba tenerlos a ellos solo para él. No importaba cuantas veces lo negará Bokuto sabía en el fondo de su corazón que era verdad. O eso quería creer. Ha.

 

Como sea, el campamento por fin llegó. Y por supuesto, Bokuto no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para acercarse a Kageyama.

 

Se tardo en aproximarse al cuervo. No porque el chico fuese imposible, sino porque nunca estaba solo. Así que cuando los entrenadores decidieron que todos ellos se merecían un descanso y les regalarían un pequeño viaje un lugar cercano al campamento como recompensa, Kotarou pensó que era el momento perfecto para realizar su gran movida.

 

 Todos se subieron a los camiones y como esta vez les dejaron escoger a donde ir y con quien sentarse, todos los grupos estaban revueltos. Bokuto se acercó con su típica energía a Kageyama y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, sorprendiendo al chico.

 

—¡Kageyama! ¡Escuche que eres un gran setter! Ven, siéntate conmigo. Quiero conocerte mejor. —Unos rieron, pensando que era Bokuto siendo Bokuto. Hinata estaba diciendo algo, pero Kenma-gracias a Dios-le hablo y le ofreció sentarse a su lado.

 

—Oh, Bokuto-san... Sí, está bien. — Respondió con cierta duda, para luego seguir al mayor al interior del bus.

 

Se sentaron en el fondo. Para la suerte de Bokuto había pocas personas allí. La mayoría se había ido adelante. Bokuto comenzó a platicar con Kageyama (quien hablaba más obviamente era él, Kageyama solo hacía uno que otro comentario). El chico le recordaba de cierta manera a Akaashi, así que no se le hizo para nada difícil convivir con él.

 

Las horas pasaron y como era de esperarse en cualquier viaje, todos comenzaron a caer dormidos. A excepción de Bokuto y Kageyama. Él porqué nunca podía dormirse en viajes y Kageyama porque... Quien sabe. Porque es raro. Pero lindo. Sí, muy lindo. 

 

—Bokuto-san... —Llamó en un tono bajo de voz, para no molestar a los demás que estaban descansando.

 

—¿Mm?

 

—Kuroo me contó que ibas a intentar acercarte a mí.

 

—Oh... — Entonces Kageyama sabía. — Bien, eso hace más fácil mi trabajo entonces. —Kageyama levanto una ceja. —¿Quieres intentar hacer algo así conmigo?

 

—Directo al punto. 

 

—Bueno, estoy seguro de lo que quiero.

 

—¿Por qué? 

 

—Porque tengo ganas de saber si eres tan bueno como Kuroo dijo. 

 

—¿Alardeo de mi Kuroo? 

 

—Como no tienes idea. 

 

—Entonces ¿Quieres que te de un hand-job a ti también? 

 

—Oh, ho, ho~  Me encanta como hablas. Pero por mucho que me guste la idea... Quisiera hacer algo más... Emocionante.

 

La mano de Bokuto tocó la entre pierna de Kageyama. Haciendo que el muchacho lo viera con cierta alarma por unos segundos. 

 

—A menos que claro, no te gusten estas cosas.

 

Al final si el cuervo no quería no tenía problema con retroceder. Bokuto era un caballero, por favor. Uno que tocaba la entrepierna de alguien y luego le preguntaba si estaba bien. Así es. Muy bien Bokuto, 10 puntos para ti por el esfuerzo. 

 

—Es... diferente... pero — Kageyama estiro su mano también y tocó a Bokuto. —Me parece interesante. 

 

OH HO HO HO. SI. 

 

Bokuto sonrió. Y miró al frente como si nada sin dejar de tocar a Kageyama ni un momento. No había prisa para ellos. Lo hacían lento, pero no por eso no se sentía igual de bien. 

 

—Mm... — Se quejó Kageyama en lo bajo. Eso quizás sería lo único que lamentaría de hacerlo en un lugar publico. El tener que cuidar de su tono de voz. Lastima, le hubiese gustado oírlo gritar.

 

Bokuto metió su mano dentro de las ropas de Kageyama. Acarició la cabeza de su miembro con suma paciencia. Creando más reacciones en Kageyama, complicándole la tarea de mantenerse tranquilo. Metió más su mano, incitando a Tobio abrir sus piernas y a modificar su posición en su asiento. Su respiración se había vuelto más pesada. 

 

El capitán alejo su mano, ganándose una mirada llena de reproche del otro chico. Bokuto se movió y jalo sus prendas hacía abajo. Liberando a su buen amigo como si nada. Kageyama lo miró, luego vio hacía delante asegurándose que en verdad todos se encontraran dormidos. 

 

La verdad es que Kageyama lo estaba disfrutando bastante. El solo hecho de pensar que alguien pudiese despertar y descubrirlos en cualquier momento servía para encenderlo todavía más. 

 

Tocó a Bokuto sin miedo y este sonrió complacido. Oh, las manos de Kageyama _si_ eran tan buenas como Kuroo decía. Debió haberlo sabido, su _bro_ nunca le mentiría. Disfruto de la acción por unos buenos momentos, pero la verdad es que no se quería venir así. Él quería más. Mucho más.

 

Beso a Kageyama en la mejilla y cuando volteo a verlo atrapo sus labios. Wow, incluso la descripción de sus labios fue exacta. 100 puntos para Kuroo. Oh sí, bien hecho. 

 

Se separaron al momento escucharon a alguien quejarse. Vieron al frente. Había movimiento, eran los entrenadores y parecía que uno de ellos se iba a levantar de su asiento. Kageyama se quito su sudadera y antes de que Bokuto pudiese hacer algo para acomodarse su ropa el otro simplemente se cubrió a él y a Bokuto con la prenda, se acurruco a su lado y cerró sus ojos. Fingiendo como si hubiese caído dormido a su lado. 

 

Sí. Como si hubiese caído dormido sin dejar de masturbar a Bokuto. Fantástico. 

 

Ukai-sensei fue quien se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacía el fondo. Lo hacía solamente para verificar como estaban los alumnos. Bokuto tragó duro y cerró los ojos. Quizás él también podría fingir demencia. Escucho los pasos todavía más cerca y paso lo que menos quería que pasara. 

 

—Bokuto, ¿Verdad? —Bokuto abrió lentamente los ojos y miró al hombre. 

 

Oh por Dios. 

 

—S-sí.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves algo rojo. —Bokuto asintió con la cabeza. —¿Seguro? 

 

—Sí, no se preocu--uu!--pe, ajajaja. —¡Maldito Kageyama! ¡Gran momento para decidir tocar las zonas más sensibles!

 

Ukai lo miró con molestia. 

 

—Le juro que estoy bien... S-solo... Un poco de calor... Por Kags. —Hablo lento. Cuidando de su tono de voz y respiración. 

 

—Ah, sí. Cayo como una piedra sobre ti. Bueno, como todo esta bien me regreso a mi lugar. —Esta vez Bokuto ya no se arriesgo a hablar, solo asintió. 

 

Se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos a que Ukai se sentara lejos de ellos. Volteo a ver a Kageyama quien lo veía con una sonrisa en los ojos. 

 

—¡Que malo eres! —Se quejo Bokuto.  

 

—Shh, baja la voz ¿Y? ¿Eso no era lo que querías? —Dijo Kageyama haciendo a un lado la sudadera, exponiendo de nuevo a Bokuto en su gloria. 

 

—No es justo. —Hizo su típico puchero, con la intención de hacer sentir mal al otro. 

 

—Bien, bien ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarlo? 

 

 —... Subamos las cosas de nivel. —Tobio frunció el ceño, pensando unos momentos a que se refería. Cuando entendió lo vio con gran sorpresa. —Oh, sí. A eso me refiero ¿O crees que es mucho?

 

Era mucho. Pero Kageyama quería. Además, no serían las primeras personas que han tenido sexo en lugares inapropiados. Muy inapropiados. No le respondió con palabras al capitán, sino con acciones. Él mismo se bajo sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas y, tratando de no disturbar al asiento de adelante (donde por cierto, estaban Kuroo y Akaashi dormidos) se fue acomodando sobre Bokuto. Logrando sentir su erección contra su espalda baja. 

 

Bokuto, más que complacido con la situación abrazó al chico y beso su cuello mientras una mano le daba un par de caricias. Luego, gracias a que no tenían nada de lubricante, Koutaro decidió aplicar lo que varias veces habían hecho Kuroo o Akaashi en esas situaciones. Metió sus dedos en la boca de Kageyama, quien por cierto los lamió con gusto, para después dirigirlos a su entrada.

 

Allí fue cuando el verdadero reto empezó para Kageyama. Tenía que mantener completo silencio mientras los expertos dedos del mayor lo preparaban. Cuando estuvo listo el cuervo se movió para permitirle un mejor acceso a Bokuto. Tobio tomó una gran bocanada de aire el momento que él comenzó a entrar.

 

Oh Dios.

 

Bokuto espero y beso repetitivas veces el cuello de Kageyama. Dándole de cierta forma algo de comfort.

 

Al dar la primera estocada un gran gemido escapo de Kageyama, quien rápido tapo su boca. Ambos chicos se tensaron y esperaron. Al parecer nadie los había notado. Ni siquiera el maestro Ukai. Bien.

 

Lograron seguir después, encontrando un ritmo los dos.

 

El orgasmo llego primero a Kageyama. Arqueando su espalda y tensando su cuerpo, provocando que Bokuto se viniera también. Tobio suspiró y tembló ligeramente de placer tras sentir como se regaba el semen de Bokuto dentro de él. Era algo que secretamente disfrutaba mucho.

 

Limpiaron con la sudadera de Bokuto. Porque de él fue la fantástica idea.

 

Bokuto y Kageyama durmieron uno al lado de otro. Al final, por la intensidad del orgasmo, habían terminado agotados. 

 

Kuroo les tomo fotos para el recuerdo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sí... Me inspire un poco más con este capítulo... ¡Y sí, por fin viene Daichi! ¿Qué les parece eso?
> 
> Le digo, puede que venga otro capítulo bonus aún después terminado esto... Ah! Y habrá más. Pero en vez de capitanes, serán vice-capitanes ¿Qué opinan?
> 
> ¿Comentarios?


	4. Sawamura Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya era hora.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Daichi que era lo que pensaba de los demás capitanes, la respuesta era fácil: 

 

—Son unos verdaderos idiotas. 

 

—Ah, vamos Dai-chan, no te molestes. — Dijo Oikawa en ese tono infantil que siempre lo irritaba. 

 

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta hablar de _esos_ temas? —Preguntó ahora Kuroo. Con esa sonrisa que a veces lo perturbaba.

 

—No. —Respondió Daichi con seriedad. Sabía que era algo completamente normal hablar de cosas de sexo entre amigos y demás pero a él le incomodaba decir que era lo que le gustaba hacer y más que nada con quien lo había hecho.

 

—Bueno, bueno. Entonces no te preguntaremos. Pero eso no significa que cambiaremos de tema. —Dijo Bokuto, Sawamura solo rodó los ojos.

 

—Ya que no le puedo preguntar a Dai-chan... ¿Con quién has tenido el mejor sexo, Boku-chan? 

 

—¡Oh, hohoho! ¡Con Kageyama Tobio! —Dijo emocionado. Oikawa y Daichi abrieron los ojos de la impresión mientras Kuroo reía.

 

—¿Ka-Kageyama? ¿El Kageyama de Karasuno?— Bokuto tenía que estar bromeando porque Daichi no podía creer eso.

 

—¡Ese mismo! Les digo, ese chico es un experto.

 

—¡No es justo! — Gritó Oikawa. Atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros. —¿Quieres decir que fuiste el camino completo con él? ¡¿Y yo solo llegue a unos roces con ropa encima?!

 

—¿Oh, tú también Oikawa?

 

—¿Cómo que "tú, también" Kuroo? —Preguntó temeroso Daichi. 

 

—Bueno, yo también tuve mi rato con el pequeño cuervo. Déjame decirte que esas manos son maravillosa. Y la manera en la que grita...

 

—Lo sé, lo sé. La voz de Tobio-chan es fantástica.

 

—Aww, yo no lo pude escuchar. —Se quejó Bokuto.— Lo malos de hacerlo en un lugar público. Ja.

 

—Tú no tienes derecho a quejarte, hermano. Has sido quien ha llegado más lejos con él. 

 

—Kuroo-chan tiene razón. Eres un chico con suerte, Boku-chan.

 

—Esperen un momento ¿Me están diciendo que... Soy el único de ustedes que no se ha acostado con Kageyama? — Daichi realmente no podía creerlo. Los otros capitanes comenzaron a reír mientras continuaban hablando de lo mucho que se estaba perdiendo. Sawamura solo podía pensar en lo extraña que se había vuelto esa  conversación.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado días desde esa platica y no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Cada vez que veía a Kageyama no podía evitar recordar todo lo que sus amigos le habían contado de él. Estaba mal, eso lo sabía. Sawamura era de las personas que creían que era algo muy mal gusto contar ese tipo de cosa a los demás. Pero se trataba de Kageyama, un compañero del cual nunca se hubiese esperado algo así. Un compañero que no esperaba que tuviese mil veces más experiencia que él. Así que no pudo evitar quedarse y escuchar todos los detalles.

 

¿Lo peor? Las cosas se habían puesto extrañas en las prácticas. No quería admitirlo, pero cada vez que se encontraban haciendo sus calentamientos sus ojos de casualidad encontraban el camino a Kageyama.

 

¿Lo más jodido? Es que sus buenos amigos, los capitanes, lo estaban alentando a intentar algo con Tobio.

 

_"¡No tienes nada que perder, Dai-chan!"_

_"Es cierto, papá-cuervo. Solo intentalo."_

_"¡Oh, hohoo! ¡Si lo pides amablemente de seguro dice que sí!"_

 

A veces se preguntaba porqué rayos continuaba llevándose con esos imbéciles. En serio. 

 

—¡Daichi! Lo siento, pero me voy a tener que ir temprano. —Dijo Suga, alejándolo de sus estúpidos pensamientos. 

 

—Ah, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de cerrar el gimnasio. 

 

Suga le dejo las llaves antes de irse siendo lentamente seguido de sus otros compañeros. Daichi suspiró mientras comenzaba a recoger y poner en su lugar las cosas que le habían tocado a Tanaka y a Noya. Todos ellos tenían que ayudar a limpiar y ordenar el gym cuando terminaban de utilizarlo, pero esos dos tenían como concepto de limpieza el amontonar todas las cosas en un rincón.

 

Al terminar se dirigió a los vestidores y sin cuidado alguno se quito todas sus prendas dejándolas caer a un lado de él. Solo quería irse a casa y descansar. 

 

—¿Daichi?

 

Pero como todos sabemos la vida es una perra. Incluso con Daichi. 

 

—¡A-ah! ¡Kageyama! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —Dijo apenado mientras buscaba algo con que cubrirse.

_"De todas las personas con las que me pude haber encontrado."_

 

—Sí, Hinata se fue sin mí... Parece que solo tú y yo quedamos aquí.

 

—Oh... Ya veo. Bueno, yo... Yo seguiré con lo que estaba haciendo. — Dijo mientras se giraba buscando su ropa limpia con algo de nervios. 

 

Tenía que salir de allí. Por su propio bien tenía que huir. 

 

—Daichi...

 

—¿Sí? —Respondió, todavía dándole la espalda. 

 

—Bokuto hablo conmigo el otro día. —Maldita sea.

 

—¿E-en serio? —Kageyama asintió. — No sabía que eran tan amigos.

 

—No lo somos. Solo intercambiamos números por intereses mutuos. — Sí, intereses. Claro, Kageyama. — Me mando un mensaje diciéndome que tú pareces estar... Informado de lo que ha pasado con él, Kuroo y Oikawa. —Se quedo estático. 

 

Recordatorio: Matar a Bokuto. 

 

—... Mira, Kageyama, no te preocupes. No es como si le fuera decir a alguien al respecto--Decía nervioso, ya por fin girándose para verlo de frente. 

 

—Eso no me tiene preocupado.

 

—Ah, ¿De verdad? Bueno--

 

—¿Sabes? Ya me acosté con tres capitanes. Es extraño que solo faltes tú. — Sawamura tragó duro. Eso no podía significar nada bueno— Digo, no es justo que tú... Siendo _mi_ capitán... No hayas tenido una... Oportunidad. 

 

Tobio se estaba acercando a él y el corazón del mayor solo latía más rápido.

 

—¿No  crees que es hora de que cambiemos eso?

 

Se encontraba tan cerca Kageyama que con cada palabra que salía de su boca sus labios rozaban con los de Daichi. Tentándolo a realizar el siguiente movimiento. 

 

—Mira, Kags... Yo-- 

 

—¿Lo quieres?

 

Daichi se mordió el labio. No podía mentir, pero se sentía demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo.

 

—Está bien. No tienes que decirlo. 

 

—¿Realmente esto está bien? —Preguntó en un susurro Sawamura. A ese punto su deseo era claro, pero todavía no sabía si eso era lo correcto a pesar de tener el consentimiento de su compañero. 

 

Kageyama sonrió y asintió. 

 

Después de eso por fin pasó. Se encontraron con un beso lento y suave. Las manos de Tobio reposaron en el torso expuesto de su capitán mientras esté lo tomaba de la cintura. Se sentía bien, no lo iba a negar. Pero Kageyama estaba ansioso por subir las cosas de nivel, y eso lo notó el mayor cuando su labios fueron mordidos con mayor fuerza. La verdad que Sawamura no era un gran fanático de los besos con lengua, pero debía de  admitir algo... Kageyama era muy bueno en eso. Tan adicto se volvió a los besos del otro que perdió la noción del tiempo por unos momentos. Ni siquiera notó el tipo de sonidos que había estado haciendo.

 

Se separaron de manera abrupta. — Quítate eso. —Dijo Tobio, refiriéndose a su ropa interior. Daichi solo asintió, dejando a su miembro semi-erecto al descubierto. — Siéntate. — Y sin objetar, el mayor rápido obedeció lo que le pedía.

 

Kageyama se encontró en una posición similar en la cual Kuroo y él se habían encontrado. De nuevo se encontraba de rodillas en un vestidor y frente a él tenía a otro capitán excitado con las piernas abiertas y sexo expuesto solo para él. Sí, no había nada mejor. 

 

— Quiero decir que... Esto — Dijo poniendo ambas manos en su miembro, acercando su rostro lentamente a él sin romper el contacto visual en ningún instante. —  No es algo que le hago a cualquiera.

 

Kageyama comenzó a lamer y succionar la cabeza de su falo. La respiración de Daichi se volvió irregular. Ahora se encontraba completamente duro en las manos del otro. Luego paso lo que por fin había estado esperando. Tobio abrió su boca y metió su miembro a su cavidad sin miedo alguno. Daichi estiró una mano y enredo sus dedos en la cabellera de su acompañante, jalándolo de repente para que tomara más de él haciendo que el chico gimiera más placer que por dolor ante la acción.

 

El más joven continuo por seguir haciendo su cabeza hacía delante y atrás con mayor entusiasmo, ganándose unos fuertes gemidos de su capitán. 

 

—Ka-Kageyama... Cre-o que--Trató de hablar con voz temblorosa. Tobio sabía bien lo que su superior trataba de decir.

 

Segundos más tarde el moreno se terminó por venir con un grito dentro de la boca del menor. Quien en un principio había tratado de tragarlo todo pero se había separado mientras tosía.

 

—Oh, oh... Dios... Kags, Kage-- Intentó hablar Daichi, viendo como el mencionado solo limpiaba con el dorso de su mano el semen que escurría de sus labios.

 

—Tranquilo... Me gustan... Esas cosas. —Admitió igual tratando de recuperar el aliento. 

 

Se miraron por unos momentos. No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía a Daichi que esa no sería la única vez ¿Y honestamente? Estaba muy contento con eso.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y por fin he terminado. Creo que ahora debo ir confesarme y bañarme en agua bendita.
> 
> Hey, comenten. Digánme si quieren un extra-bonus con alguno de los capitanes de la segunda temporada (Como Terushima y Ushi... Ushi algo, ja, sigo sin verla) o incluso con alguno de los setters. 
> 
> Bueno, gracias por leer. Los amo.


End file.
